


某天，赛后休息室

by Anonymous



Series: 天鬼 IF世界线 [1]
Category: NG（Game）
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, handjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: GE后鬼岛君应天生目邀请重返格斗场的IF世界线，发生于某次赛后的“小事”。友达以上然而并无明确自觉的两人。





	某天，赛后休息室

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、设定、喜爱和感动属于游戏公司，ooc和胡言乱语属于我。  
> 听闻现实中男性友人之间手动“互相帮助”并不是十分罕见的操作……嗯（陷入沉思）

       门枢转动发出细小的金属摩擦音，正在镜子前确认自己负伤情况的鬼岛空良回过头，看见天生目圣司走了进来。

       “状态如何啊，亲友？重回格斗场的感觉怎么样？”天生目似乎心情不错的样子，语调带着些许雀跃。  
       与之相对，鬼岛的反应就平淡了很多：“马马虎虎吧。”  
       “真冷淡啊，”天生目笑着问道：“这算是不败王者的余裕吗？”  
       “什么鬼称呼……你们又换广告词了？”鬼岛皱了皱眉头，未尝败绩的确是事实，但他始终不太习惯这些奇怪夸张的头衔称号。  
       “总要想办法吸引新客源嘛……不说这个了，今天这场看着还挺惊险的，你伤势怎么样？”天生目收起了笑意，略有些严肃的视线落在了鬼岛斑驳的伤痕上。  
       “刚才检查了一下，小腿、腰侧、肩还有小臂有几个淤青，都不严重。”鬼岛一边说着，一边活动四肢以便让天生目看清伤处情况：“对手小聪明挺多的，不过有效攻击还是不够。”  
       “那你先去洗澡换衣服，等下我帮你上药。”  
       “……嗯。”

       明明是和往常大同小异的对话，鬼岛的回答却意外地有些迟疑，甚至在对话中止后仍然站在原处没有动作。这可不像他。  
       从鬼岛第一次踏入地下格斗场开始，几乎每场比赛结束后天生目都会像这样到鬼岛的专属休息室来转转。从最开始或多或少的担心到后来纯粹为庆祝而来的轻松惬意，无论天生目的心境如何，迎接他的总是鬼岛没什么波澜的表情，像今天这样微妙的拘谨感……嗯？

       天生目按捺住不知为何有些亢奋的情绪，让语气保持平静：“空良，你……脸有点红啊？”  
       鬼岛的表情出现了一瞬间的僵硬，随即像是掩盖什么似的丢下一句“我去洗澡，你等会儿再过来”就往浴室走去。  
       然后就被天生目一把扣住了手腕。  
       “哼哼，比赛没尽兴结果身体擅自兴奋起来了？年轻人气血很旺盛嘛。”天生目带着几分笑意看着鬼岛，似乎觉得对方这少见的反应十分有趣。  
       而鬼岛则颇为不爽地瞪了回来：“知道了就放手。再说仔细算起来你还比我小两个月吧？”  
       “那……要不要互相帮助一下？”  
       “哈？”出乎意料的提议让鬼岛有些惊讶，他看着天生目，不知道对方这次又在打什么鬼主意。  
       “别这么紧张嘛，我说过的吧，你的战斗方式很华丽，会让观众也跟着兴奋起来，”天生目迎着鬼岛的目光，甚至进一步缩短了两人的距离：“受到刺激的原始欲望会以破坏欲或者性欲的形式表现出来都不奇怪哦。”  
       “没觉得你有多兴奋啊……”鬼岛有些不自在地移开了视线，却并没有甩开天生目的手。  
       “毕竟空良你在这个方面相当迟钝啊，谁叫你把敏锐的洞察力几乎全部都用在格斗上了呢。”天生目放开鬼岛的手腕，轻推着对方的肩膀让鬼岛靠在了铁皮衣柜的门上。他凑上去，在极近的距离和鬼岛四目相接，语气轻快地说：“我们开始吧。”

 

       男性的性欲大概都是鲜明又直接的，就像旗帜遇风就会舒展开来一样一看便知。鬼岛向下瞟了一眼又把头转向一边，终于相信了天生目刚刚自称“也有些兴奋”确实不是在唬他。  
       两个人的右手不停地上下动作着，时而交替时而同步，各有各的节奏却有着无言的默契。鬼岛倚着背后的衣柜，天生目则用空着的左手撑着柜门稳定住自己的姿势，彼此的呼吸渐渐升温，带着潮湿的热度烙在对方的脖颈上，烫出一片奇妙的刺痒。  
       细小的电流从指尖溢出，刺破皮肤、肌肉顺着神经一路横冲直撞，直到接通脑髓中大大小小的开关，炸开一片又一片吞噬思考撕碎自控力的雪白空洞。身体开始背离意识的指挥，背脊弓起像是在抗拒外来的刺激，双腿不时像脱力一般痉挛震颤，两个人只能彼此支撑着勉强维持平衡。摇摇欲坠的不安定感本该是冲散狂热唤醒理智的冰水，此时却像泼在了什么危险化学品上一样瞬间沸腾燃烧直至火光冲天。

       灼热的情欲让人产生窒息的错觉，天生目不自觉地仰起头想让呼吸恢复顺畅，微微张开的嘴唇却不小心擦过了鬼岛的唇角。

       “啊…………！？”

       啊，抱歉。  
       天生目原本是打算随口道个歉把这个小意外轻轻揭过的，但是沿着脊髓奔流的快感却让他的三寸不烂之舌比平时慢了一拍。  
       而就在这一拍之间，鬼岛侧过头，在天生目的唇上落下了一个轻得仿佛错觉的吻。

       有什么东西改变了。

       该说是某根绷紧的线突然断开了吗？或者是某个尘封的保险箱忽然找到了钥匙？亦或是某扇厚重的门轰然洞开？  
       无所谓了。  
       天生目知道这个“吻”可能同样只是个意外，也可能是鬼岛一时被性快感冲昏了头脑的无意识动作，又或者……管它呢！  
       他闭上眼睛，放任无法定义的冲动覆盖了理智。

 

       重新清醒过来的时候，天生目发现自己的左手正扣紧了鬼岛的后颈把对方困在一个浓厚黏腻的吻中。被唾液浸湿的嘴唇摩擦出细密的水声，天生目用牙齿轻轻咬住鬼岛的舌尖又在对方挣扎起来之前松开，舌叶交缠着翻搅出连绵温吞的舒适感。  
       两个人的右手依然停留在之前的位置，动作却彻底慢了下来。似乎在刚刚天生目意识中断的期间“互相帮助”的任务已经宣告完成，高热散去，暖融融的余韵掺着倦意从肌肉和骨骼的缝隙中汩汩溢出。  
       天生目的手抚上鬼岛的腰侧，像是要消除横亘在彼此之间的最后一点距离一样把鬼岛的身体拉向自己，却不小心压到了比赛中留下的瘀伤。猝不及防的鬼岛发出吃痛的闷哼，模糊的声音顺着一直没有停下的吻从颅骨的内侧叩击在天生目的鼓膜上。然而天生目没有就此停手，非但没有停手，他甚至还放任自己的右手贴上鬼岛的胸膛用温热的掌心感受对方心脏的鼓动。片刻之后，这只手又移到了鬼岛的背后，用力地把他扣在天生目怀中。  
       空良……空良……  
       换气的间隙，天生目低声喊着鬼岛的名字，可能他自己都没有察觉吧，微小的声音几乎被粗重的呼吸淹没。鬼岛似乎是听见了的，然而一次次卷土重来的唇齿交缠让他完全没有回应的余裕。  
       这个吻持续了很久，说不定比之前“正戏”的时间还要长，久到天生目觉得自己随时被推开都不奇怪。  
       而鬼岛直到最后一秒都配合着天生目的动作，直到两人都被轻微的缺氧感糊住了大脑才默契地停了下来，静静等待最后的余热散去。

       “收拾一下吧，等下帮你上药。”  
       “……好。”

       鬼岛似乎犹豫了一下，却没有再说什么，转身进了浴室，不一会儿传来淋浴的声音。天生目很快就清理掉了两人刚刚留下的痕迹，从熟悉的角落翻出药箱等着鬼岛出来。

       等待的时间总是很容易让人生出些胡思乱想，放在此刻本身就有些不平静的天生目身上就更是如此了。  
       对于俯瞰着地下世界的黑暗长大的天生目来说，性就只是单纯的性而已，不是肮脏污秽的下流勾当也不是炽烈情感的真挚许诺。他向鬼岛提出“互相帮助”，确实就是和字面意思一样的本意——嘛，可以见到冷面亲友的罕见表情固然也是动机之一，不过也只是顺带罢了。  
       但是，最后的那个吻不一样。完全计划外的突发事件，又漫长到无法欺骗自己说是单纯的意外，天生目可以感觉到有什么脱离了自己的控制，而且……  
       他的脑海中浮现出鬼岛在两人接吻中途时的表情。  
       总是带着锐利锋芒的视线被微微氤氲的水气模糊了棱角，却一如既往坦然而笔直地注视着天生目。似乎是缺乏接吻的经验（至少是深吻的经验），鬼岛微微皱着眉头，看起来有一丝困惑和对未知事物的本能警惕，然而当天生目再次吻上去的时候，他又会闭上眼睛露出全然放松的神色。就好像……就好像一直试图驯养的猛虎始终停在一步之外的距离，结果突然被侧过头蹭了几下手掌心什么的，唔……

       仿佛是要打断自己脱缰的思维一样，天生目抬手盖住了自己的脸，紧接着他似乎又察觉到了什么，一屁股坐在椅子上，两只手把整张脸遮了个严严实实。

       糟糕了，脸好烫啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便一说，此时浴室里的鬼岛君也在借着淋浴水声的掩盖捂脸羞涩中~(●'◡'●)


End file.
